


Oneirataxia

by mvrkl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrkl/pseuds/mvrkl
Summary: Jaemin never felt like he could describe his life as "normal".And when he finally started acknowledging it as "ordinary", it hit him right in his heart.He started to get this weird dream after his eighteen birthday.It came every single night.Always the same.Always with the same pain.Always left him not able to breathe.It felt so well-known , yet so strange.But it never felt like a dream, more like a reality he got lost in.And this mischievous boy he met in his dream?Who was he, and what was his purpose?ˏˋ ☾ ༚*ೃ 'ˎ˗Alt name: Remember





	Oneirataxia

_Peresnickety_.

 

People tend to judge a book by its cover. And I mean a _real_ _book_ , not an actual person, or whatever cliché that pops in your mind. They like to pick something that is chosen by their eyes, not brain. Because it's the heart that beats faster if something we like appears in our field of view, meanwhile the brain maybe screams its lungs out about how bad that thing is.

Sometimes it happens that they pick up a book, probably just to shut down brain's irritating babbling, open it at a random page and read the first sentence. They either like it, or just grimace and put the work back where it belongs. In the second case, people while picking this book, the one you're reading yourself, and after opening it mid-way, would probably immediately go for something ignorant like "Oh, awesome, another young, high school love story that should not had been published. How stupid was I to think that it would be something original.", as their heart would fill up with regret.

_Regret_. A sudden feeling that the brain probably told heart not to process.

Pathetic, _right_?

The mankind's heart and brain don't often get along easily, it needs a lot of effort, that's why people choose rather to give up on something. Although, why judging a book just by few randomly picked sentences that don't even give any certain image of the whole story?  It's not right to have a prejudiced opinion about a work that someone put so much effort in. That's just disrespectful!

Because, _come_ _on_. Maybe, you would sink really deeply into the story if you just gave it a second chance? And then, maybe you would want more, but sadly, there would not be any sequel, spin-off, or anything. You would just get really frustrated and ask yourself "Why did I even start reading this book?".

Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away.

But just because the brain and heart has it so hard to work together, people very often read books, forget why and what for they are doing this, or read unfocused what leads to don't even knowing the plot of the story. Remember, that's just _my_ own opinion.

Well, as for the pathetic part, I wouldn't necessarily agree. Actually, I think they are somehow pretty right, with the to-prejudice-part. I wouldn't blame them for it though. To form an opinion about something that we don't really have any knowledge about, is something normal. It's like self-defense! More or less. It's in human's nature: you just instinctively choose not to come close to something, to not have anything to do with it, just because you think it's for your own good. Right? And sometimes it really is better to leave something untouched, because who knows what could happen afterwards?

Nonetheless, believe me or not, but there are as many different stories out there, as people on the whole planet. And that makes sense! That's because, every person has a different personality and that's what lets them to build up their own stories. And most of the books are precisely based on stories of people's past and memories. Doesn't it mean that each and every one that has been written down should be authentic, unique, one-of-a-kind? That's totally true, yet are most of them alike, making you not want to reach out for another one.

But, have you ever wondered how comes that so many books, tales and even stories are so similar? I could tell you why. The story could be long and pretty hard to understand though, would you still want to listen to it? Or would you just assume that it's not worth listening to the whole tale, since you only want to hear the end of it and find the reason?

Whatever your choice will be, remember; I will be waiting, here, for you to come back and pay attention. Because, this story could be complicated for many humans, that's why paying attention to details is important.

I will be waiting. Just don't take much time to come back, alright? _See you soon, buddy._

 

_ˏˋ ☾ ༚*ೃ 'ˎ˗_

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't let this flop :( 
> 
> I tried to start publishing this story for SUCH a long time, but i always chucked out and deleted it anyway,, But I really like the idea of it and want to keep writing it, therefore share it with others! So, if you're here; don't give up on it, I promise it's gonna be so much better with every next upcoming chapter!


End file.
